The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant botanically known as Euphorbia ×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balbreblus’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during June 2006. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Euphorbia cultivars with continuous flowering, and a well-branched, compact-mounded growth habit.
The new Euphorbia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination followed by embryo rescue. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Diamond Frost ‘Inneuphdia’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,567, characterized by its white-colored flower bracts, dark yellow-green colored foliage and compact, upright and outwardly spreading growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Flame’, not patented, characterized by its lack of floral bracts, dark burgundy with green-margined foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination and embryo rescue during December 2006 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since December 2006 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Illinois has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.